


In The Hearts of Those With Hooves

by SimplyWolves98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Best friend is badass, Blind Character, Centaurs, M/M, People can be mean, Promise, Sean is an ass, Violins, alternating POV chapters, but it doesn't actually happen, centaur/human relationship, handicap best friend, is "handicap" correct or an insult?, mute character, racism/speciesism, reference to beastiality, single parent, someone please tell me!, verbal to possible physical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyWolves98/pseuds/SimplyWolves98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people hate the different, it is kind of hard to love it. Centaurs are considered nothing more than pretty property at the end of a leash, not even on equal standing to the domestic pets in your home. A symbol of wealth, and a way to show how happy you are to abuse it.<br/>Enter Steven, a senior in high school, 19 years old, and their protector. Steven and his father own one of the few safe havens for centaurs in the world, a ranch consisting of both centaurs and horses. After his mother's departure when he was an infant and his father's slow fall into depression, Steven was left with no one but the centaurs as his family. But that very well may change after their days go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I must be a glutton for punishment. Here I am posting a new story when I can barely update FAW. Why am I like this? Why do I write shitty summaries? 
> 
> So let me tell you, this is a project I've been working on in my Creative Writing class and have gotten so much positive feedback on it that I thought to upload it here for you read and possibly enjoy. I must tell you that these are going unedited (because I am just a shit editor for myself) so if you find anything that should be fixed just let me know and I will try to do it ASAP. 
> 
> Without further adieu, please enjoy the first chapter of In The Hearts of Those With Hooves.

He looked like a dead man walking. All skin and bones leaving little to the imagination. He may have been skinny, with ribs, spine, and hips prominent, but what stood out the most to me were the scars. Scars all over his body, and even in the dim crowded area of the bidding room, I could see old silvery scars long ago healed and new, oozing wounds that crisscrossed his chest, back, and legs obviously caused by whippings. The sound of his hooves clicking on the cement floor filled the room as the seller, seated astride his back, pulled on the reins connected to the horse bridle in his mouth. I winced along with him as the metal pieces of the bit rubbed together and cut along his tongue and inner cheek allowing for blood to flow freely from his agape mouth. Though he was almost completely covered in scars his midnight black coat gleamed in an almost healthy fashion, but I knew it was most likely sweat mixed with blood.

I stood amidst the large crowd, wondering how I got pulled into this when I just came to buy a horse, when the seller, a short, sweaty man with a sad excuse for a comb over, started yelling about prices for the “beast”. The men and women around me began asking questions amongst themselves about how, since he was already so skinny, and practically dead already, he would get any work done for them.

“People it may not look like much, but I took it from a wild herd running through these very mountains. We all know how strong the beasts are when you get them going!” The crowd’s murmurings still sounded a bit distrusting but some began yelling out prices, “one hundred!”, “five hundred!” The seller’s face didn’t look pleased in the slightest about the low numbers and he was about to stop the bidding all together when suddenly. . .

“Fifty thousand!” The words were out of my mouth before I had any time to think. My hand was shoved into the air as high as my five feet nine inches would allow. The room fell completely silent save for the distant neighing of horses and yelling from outside. My hand slowly lowered and covered my mouth in shock. I had just bought myself a centaur. 

The seller looked at me in shock before he shook himself out of his stupor, “F-fifty thousand going once, twice, sold! To the young fellow cowering in the back!” I thought it was over, I had just used my college funds to save a centaur, what was my dad going to say? Suddenly one of the centaur’s back legs gave out making him stumble and jostle the seller, I hadn’t realized before but in the seller’s free hand was a rolled up whip that he used against the centaur’s flank making what little muscle he had clench and a fresh gush of blood fall to the floor with a loud splat.  
Correction, I just bought a mentally and physically abused centaur. 

With my college money.  
Without my dad knowing. . .  
What am I going to do? 

***

I was still numb after everything. After I had been pushed to the front of the room through sweaty bodies, some glaring and some looking at me with suppressed amusement, probably about my still shocked face. After my credit card had been taken from my hand, swiped through a reader (who knew centaur bidders had credit card machines?) before shoving it back in my hands with a clammy pat on the back. After the filthy, torn up reins were pressed into my palm with a final “train him good, boy” from the seller, I was finally on my way. 

I shied away as soon as I walked out of the tent, I hadn’t realized how dark it was inside until the glaring of the sun off of the pavement nearly blinded me. I looked over my shoulder to the centaur, trying to gage his reaction to the bright light and felt a knot form in my throat. His eyes were darting all around, taking in all the open space and had a strange glimmer showing behind the dead. He took great, albeit silent, breaths taking in the smell of fried foods, bar-b-que, and the overwhelming smell of horse. 

I stand there a few minutes longer letting him get used to the barrage on his senses before lightly tugging on the reins to get him to follow me. I would have preferred to take the bridle off completely, I hated how it made him look like a common animal, but with so many people around watching both of us, I had to keep up appearances. Being a pariah in world of hate made it difficult to live normally sometimes. 

Taking a less congested pathway, I had the centaur follow me to my truck that I had parked near the entrance of the auction area, for the most part ignoring the murmured slurs and sounds of spitting trailing behind us. Nothing too bad happened and I thought we were going to get to the truck unscathed with my anger still hidden behind a calm facade when suddenly the centaur jerked forward with an almost silent grunt of pain. Twisting around I see a young teen lifting his hand off of the fresh wound on the centaur’s flank leaving it quivering.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?” I practically yelled into the kid’s smiling face hearing his friends laughing a few feet away. His grin slowly faded and a look of confusion takes over, “what’re you getting all bent out of shape for? It’s a monster, they don’t feel pain.” I almost smacked the kid over the head. 

“Would you do what you just did to a dog lying on the side of the road that was all cut up and bleeding?”  
“No! If I did that then I’d be charged with some fine. Plus I have a dog at home and I’d never hit her!”

“Exactly. Then why would you hit him?” The kid’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he turned and ran back to his friends. Shaking my head in revulsion I turned and started walking towards my truck again. I just wanted to get home and relax. 

Walking back, my pace may have been a bit faster than it needed to be, especially with the condition the centaur was in. I tried to slow down but the want to be home won out. The reins in my hand jerk periodically with the centaur’s uneven steps due to the slap against his flank and the condition his hooves were in. Untrimmed and almost getting to the point where they curled over themselves. The truck was finally in sight when I remembered that the trailer that I had brought was not fit to accommodate any centaur’s exceeding height.

“Crap, I forgot that I came here for a horse. . . Um, I’m going to need you to either duck down or kneel on the ground. I didn’t come here planning on bringing you home.” I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head before looking over my shoulder to see the centaur eyeing the trailer with an almost disgusted curl to his lip. So he does have emotion. I shift my body to try to see his face better to see if he understood. For a moment his eyes meet mine before he lowered his head with a subtle nod. I shook my head, those eyes were beautiful, an almost mesmerizing storm of greens, blues, and gold. Eyes that showed an unbroken spirit behind a cover of constraint. Without my noticing, he had stepped into the back of the open trailer, having to duck or else hit his head on the roof, before kneeling with a quiet sigh of relief.

His face was slightly turned away from mine but I could still see the red marks around his mouth from the bit chafing against his skin. My hands reached forward hesitantly, wanting to take off the harness strapped around his head, but as soon as my hands got anywhere near his face his torso violently flinched back. I froze, my hands still slightly outstretched towards the centaur. His body tensed even more as I watched, as if expecting me to hit him. Well, with what he’d been through, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was what would have normally happened. I brought my hands back towards my body, raised in a show of surrender.

“Okay, I won’t touch you, but I really do hate how that harness makes you look. Either I can take it off or you can it doesn’t matter.” He made no move to take the bridle off, but hadn’t given me any sort of permission to do so either. I sighed and put my hand on the door of the trailer. Trust is something that is gained over time. I need to remember that. 

I’m about to close the door when a sudden gurgling fills the air. My head jerks toward where the centaur lays on the metal of the trailer. He face is still smooth except for the almost nonexistent tightening around his mouth. 

“Are you hungry?” He doesn’t answer, he just lowers his head until the mop of black hair on his head covers his face. I smile at the red tips of his ears that peek through and finish closing the door.

My feet bring me back to where the auction was being held. Steering away from the dark tent I head towards a funnel cake stand and order two, both with powdered sugar. I jog back to the truck and open the driver side door placing one on the seat for myself before walking to the back of the truck again. 

I don’t say anything as I open the trailer door again and gently place the cake on the ground in front of the centaur. 

“Here, I’m sure you haven’t eaten in awhile.” I close the door a final time before walking back to the open door of my truck. Maybe buying him wasn’t such a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter to ITHOTWH (whew), I hope you enjoy.
> 
> And just remember, if you want me to upload the images I have in mind for my centaurs then just let me know.

This one is different. This two-leg who gave me food. This human who stood up for me when another treated me how I have come accustomed. This one who gave me the freedom to take off that accursed harness from around my face. This one is different. 

Halfway through the ride I ended pushing myself up against one of the walls of the trailer to try and keep my body from being jostled too much. The bridle sat innocently on the other side of the small area, having been thrown to the opposite side as soon as the trailer door had been closed. The empty plate also lay on the other side of the trailer. It probably wasn’t the best idea to eat what he had given to me, but having gone so long with nothing more than dried pieces of grass and hay, that had been given with snickers and taunts, I thought more with my stomach than my brain. 

I felt like my eyes had been closed for a few seconds before the violent shaking of the trailer woke me immediately. I looked out of one the the slits in the trailer wall and saw that the ground had changed from pavement to gravel. I raise my eyes from the ground and see an archway with characters stretching over my head. I was too busy trying to remember what the characters meant that the sudden yelling startled me into flinching. I looked to the left and a silent gasp left my lips. A herd of twelve centaurs, females, males, and even foals, ran along the white gate following the truck at a lope, some waving their arms, cupping their hands around their mouths and yelling at the truck, or some just their to run with the rest.

“Steven!”

“Steven’s back!”

“Hey Steven, what’d you bring back?”

I was mesmerized, the mix of colors from their coats blended together making a moving mass of something I’ve only seen in memory. All my life any other centaur I’d ever seen was either in chains or dead. Never had I seen free centaurs running freely in years, not since I had been taken from my own herd so long ago. I clenched my fists and shook my head trying to clear the haunting thoughts. Now was not the time to show weakness, not until I figure out what this new owner wants.

***

The truck shuddered to a stop and let out a wheezing huff as it settled into its position in front of a moderately sized house. This confused me, my past owners normally had large homes that looked as if they were attempting to tear at the sky, but this, this was very different. The sound of the truck door opening reminded where I was. The body of my new owner (Steven?) quickly walked around to the back of the trailer and opened the door. The two-leg did a double take when his dark brown eyes made contact with mine, he probably didn’t expect me to actually take the harness off. His eyes drifted from my face and saw the harness thrown haphazardly to the side sitting on the empty plate that the food used to be on. Once his eyes met mine I refused to break the contact, wanting to see what he would do now that the one thing that could keep me under his control was now gone. One side of his mouth pulled up into a half smile at the sight. 

He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly the appearance of a centaur and an older two-leg made his mouth close with a snap. Three different expressions were on the three different faces. A look of confusion and excitement covered the centaur’s face, but he tried to keep his grin hidden, without much success. The older two-leg’s face was one I was used to, eyes that flashed in anger and cheeks that slowly reddened, what I wasn’t ready for was the sudden turning of his head towards the smaller two-leg, the glare still firmly planted on his face. The smaller two-legs face had lost its half smile and his shoulders hunched forward. 

“Steven, can you come inside please? We need to talk.” The words sounded like they were being dragged over the gravel the truck was sitting on. The smaller two-leg nodded his head slightly and the older one stalked off and closed the house’s front door with a resounding slam. Myself, the other centaur, and the smaller two-leg flinched at the sound that seemed to echo through the air. The boy’s head was lowered when he spoke to the centaur at his side with a slight tremble in his voice.

“Um, Ryder, could you take him to the barn? I want to get his hooves clipped and start getting him something to eat.”

“Of course Steven. Be careful ok? You know-”

“Steven! Now!” The smaller boy flinched and quickly turned on his heel and practically ran towards the door. I felt my forehead crease in confusion. Why was the older one angry? Normally bringing home a centaur was a sign of wealth and a silent gloat about how much better one family was from another.

“Come on new guy. We’re going to get you settled in.” The voice startled me, I had forgotten about the centaur still standing at the trailer’s open door. His coat had a healthy gleam to it, very different from my own. I watched as the muscles in his rear and fore legs bunched and contracted as he stepped away from the door to give me room to step off. I remembered when I used to look like that; healthy and full, not this degenerating pile of bones that could barely walk a few feet before giving out.

I placed one of my front leg carefully on the ground of the trailer, grabbed at one of the slits in the wall, and, getting my back legs underneath me, hauled myself off of the ground, lowering my head before I banged it on the roof. The trailer was low enough to the ground that I was able to just step off without too much hassle.

The centaur standing off to the side looked calm but his arms seemed tense, as if ready to catch me if I stumbled. Once all four of my hooves were on the ground he began to lead the towards a barn. For the entirety of the walk he stayed by my side, brushing against me ever so often, sometimes to push me in a certain direction and other times just to remind me that he was there. 

“So new guy, the name’s Ryder, as you may already know. Wanna equal it out and give me yours?” The words resounded in my head but I didn’t acknowledge him with anything more than a grunt, I was too distracted by the open fields, no metal fences with electric wiring, no cement walls nine feet high keeping everything in. Just open space. And freedom to run and rid myself of the chains that I had been living in for so many years.

I felt my body tilting towards the open field but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I whipped my head around and glared at the Blue Roan holding me back from freedom, if anything he should be following me!

“Don’t even think about it new guy,” Ryder’s voice held a teasing tone but the hand on my shoulder didn’t let up, “with the condition you’re in, it wouldn’t take me any time to catch you. If you want so bad to run off, give it a few months, live with all of us, and then we will give you the choice to leave.”

Those words shocked me. The choice to leave? I didn’t even know what those words meant. Ryder chuckled at my shocked face and the hand on my shoulder finally loosened. His bright blue eyes danced with laughter, they also showed sincerity in his statement, I would be given the choice to leave after I had healed enough.

He had no idea how quick I would take that advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but they will get longer I swear. I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Woot!

He yelled. He screamed. I think even at one point he threw something against the wall near my head. That was all I remembered before I was sent up to my room to “think on my actions”. Once there I threw my coat onto the spinning chair next to my desk and flopped onto the bed, bouncing slightly before settling against the mattress.

I rubbed at my forehead and thought about just lying on the bed, and sleeping, till my dad’s anger calmed. That would probably be the best idea, best not to make him any angrier than he already is.

I was just starting to doze off when my phone, which was on the opposite side of my room, began to jingle alerting me to a text. I debated, stay in the bed and sleep or get up, get the phone, answer the person, hope they didn’t expect another answer, then go to sleep. . . First option was winning by a landslide.

I shut my eyes again planning on answering it later but the jingle rang through the air again, and this time it sounded mad, as if it was offended at the very thought of being ignored.

“Aghh!” I pushed off of the bed and stumbled over to my phone. Mumbled a curse as I stubbed my toe against one of the shoes lying on my floor. Still grumbling I reached for my phone, silently swearing to slowly murder the one who decided to disturb me.

Once the screen lit up my anger faded, and a fear for my own life took its place.

From: Maddi ;P  
To: Steven  
u little piece of shit. if u don’t answer my text i am going to chase u down and skin u alive. my crutches will be no hinderance. 

I swallowed and scrolled up to the previous text and read the words across the screen. 

From: Maddi ;P  
To: Steven  
so how was the horse rescuing today? want to send me some pictures of ur new child? i’m sure ur motherly instincts have already kicked in ;P

I smiled even though the longer I waited to answer the less likely I was going to make it through the night bruise free. Maddi was a close friend of mine going on five years now. She was one of the few people who agreed with my opinions about how wrong centaurs were treated and how something should be done.

From: Maddi ;P  
To: Steven  
i am slowly creeping my way towards ur house. u better hide!

From: Steven  
To: Maddi  
Yes, because we all know that’s the fastest you can go.

I could see her glaring through her smile on the other side of the phone. She most likely wasn’t even outside the house. She was probably laying on her bed resting her legs for the day. When Maddi was younger her family was driving home from a family dinner when a drunk driver came out of nowhere a drove into them head on. Her parents survived but her older brother, Don, died on impact, and Maddi had fractured her spine leaving her in the hospital for months. After the accident doctors told her that she would never be able to walk again and be restricted to a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

Maddi never accepted that answer. After months at the hospital, with physical therapy, sweat, blood, and tears, she got mostly what she wanted. Instead of being stuck in a wheelchair, she’d need to walk with a pair of crutches. She had a field day. Terrorizing people with her crutches and, simply speaking, causing complete havoc.

Days after being released she asked me to come over and help her decorate them. She was the strongest person I knew.

From: Maddi ;P  
To: Steven  
but we both know that i can still beat ur scrawny ass, even with my “creeping” pace. but seriously how did everything go? who is my next godchild?

I smiled, she probably could kick my ass, and even with the crutches she could move at a pretty good speed. I was about to respond to her about about her new “godchild” when a knock at my window startled me making me drop the phone onto the mattress. Looking out the window, I saw a grey-ish blue coat situating itself before a face moved to where I could see it.

Ryder gave me a small smile a waved a hand at me. I got off the bed and walked toward the windowsill, careful of the scattered shoes and boots lying around. I pushed the window up and kept my hand placed firmly on it, too many time had that come down and hit my head.

“Hey, we got the new guy situated. He’s in the empty space next to mine.”

“Thanks Ryder. Sorry I couldn’t help with getting him settled in.”

“That’s fine, we all know how your dad can get when he gets angry. Are you okay? Did he hit you?”

“No, I’m fine. Just some yelling-”

“We heard that.”

“-and I’m pretty sure he threw one of the vases mom had bought.” Ryder reached toward my head and ruffled his hand in my hair. Small pieces of ceramic fell out onto the floor with small thuds. I guess he threw it closer to my head than I thought he did.

“I can tell.” Ryder’s smile tightened around the edges slightly. After I took him in after his herd was slaughtered, he took to being my centaur in shining armor. Trying to protect me from people at school who treated me badly for my views and from my own father. After my mother left all those years ago my father slowly changed. It wasn’t very drastic, it was just that he angered my easier now and was more prone to yelling and throwing things as today showed.

I reached up and pushed Ryder’s hand out of my hair and smiled up at him.

“I’ll be fine Ryder, seriously. Now, you go tell the new addition that I’ll get his hooves fixed up in the morning.” Ryder hesitated before nodding and backing away from the window, “oh! One more thing, before the sun gets much lower give him a half portion of what you normally eat okay? We don’t want him getting sick before the night’s over.” Ryder nodded again and this time I didn’t stop him from walking away.

Closing the window, I walked back to my bed where I had left the forgotten phone. Flipping it so that the screen was facing upward, it lit up with a new message.

From: Maddi ;P  
To: Steven  
do i really need to get out of my comfortable bed and beat the answer out of u???

I sighed and settled back onto the bed before answering.

From: Steven  
To: Maddi ;P  
Oh, so you weren’t slowly creeping towards my place? You would do horribly as horror movie villain if you just stayed at home after threatening you victims.

From: Maddi ;P  
To: Steven  
ha ha smartass, now answer the question!! (and in all actuality, i would do amazing as a horror movie villain. i would leave my victims with a crippling sense of dread and laugh as they slowly descended into insanity. all without moving from my comforts of my own room.)

I laughed as I my thumbs moved across the screen answering her question.

From: Steven  
To: Maddi ;P  
Ok ok calm down, I can’t have you being arrested for my murder. At the horse auction I got a bit. . . sidetracked. They had a centaur in the auction.

From: Maddi ;P  
To: Steven  
oh

From: Steven  
To: Maddi ;P  
Yea, so I ended up buying him instead of the horse. You should have seen him Maddi! They had him in a horse’s bridle for God’s sake!

From: Maddi ;P  
To: Steven  
calm down mama hen. i can’t have you getting arrested for the murder of some idiots. well think about it, he is in a better place with you than with anyone else who was there to buy him. 

I took a deep breath to calm myself and rubbed a hand against my head. A few more pieces of the vase fell onto my bed, but I left them to deal with later.

From: Steven  
To: Maddi ;P  
You’re right. I need to just need to forget about it. Will you look at that, you got to hear my rant for the day.

While waiting for a response back, my father’s voice called from downstairs about dinner. I sighed, not really wanting to go down, but ignoring him would just cause his anger to flare again.

From: Steven  
To: Maddi ;P  
Hey I need to go. Dad is calling me for dinner

From: Maddi ;P  
To: Steven  
ok, talk to you later. and remember, calm

Dropping the phone onto the comforter I dragged myself from the bed and left my room. The wooden boards beneath my socked feet creaked with each of my steps, the board right before the kitchen letting out a ear splitting squeal. I winced at the sound but continued to walk into the kitchen.

My dad’s back was turned to me as I entered. I looked at his back as he cooked. His shoulders were slumped forward and the his hair was graying considerably all over his head. Sometimes I forgot how old my father was and, after my mother left, it looked like he was aging even faster now.

“Start getting the table set, I’m making burgers. Everything’s already cut and in the fridge.” I looked at him in shock. He was making hamburgers? He hadn’t made homemade hamburgers in months. Why now? I walked over to the fridge and pulled open the door. Inside were saran covered paper plates with sliced vegetables on them.

I reached in to grab a plate when a hand on the back of my head made me freeze. The hand brushed against my hair, seemed to grab something then pulled back. Raising a hand to the back of my head I turned and saw my father staring hard at a piece of vase in the palm of his hand. My eyes followed him as he slowly walked over to the trash can and dropped the piece in.

“Sorry.” The word was whispered over his shoulder as he left the kitchen. On the stove was a plate with two pieces of warmed bread, a hamburger patty, and seasoned french fries on it. Only one. I step toward the setting, the paper plate of onions forgotten in my hand. I looked down at the hamburger patty and smile sadly. It was times like these that I had my old dad back. The man who would call me down and let me help him make dinner, then, after everything was made, take me with him to the living room to watch old reruns of horror movies from the 80’s and laugh at their ridiculousness. I missed that man, not this stranger who skulked around the house, only making his presence known when he yelled in anger or left empty alcohol bottles lying on counters throughout the house.

I sighed as I grabbed the plate the hamburger was sitting on, added the toppings that I wanted, and left the house. At times like these, the barn, with its open windows and cool breezes, was always a warmer place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out what centaurs eat, I mean, I gave New Guy a funnel cake. . . 
> 
> Any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Edit 9/15***  
> Hey guys, I've just made a few changes to this chapter like the layout of the centaur barn and a few character details. That's about it, so please enjoy chapter 4 with a few changes

The sound of the barn door opening woke me from my third attempt of dozing off. I shook my head trying to chase away my weariness. If it was my new owner, showing any sort of weakness was never a good thing, no matter how different he acted than my previous owners. 

I heard light steps cross the ground and smelled something distinctly greasy. I pushed my torso up straighter, eyeing the open door without lifting completely off of the ground. After lying down for so long, my body had become drunk on the comfort of it and refused to move to stand back up. The steps grew louder as they approached the room and I felt my hands curl into fists. I was prepared for anything when a flash of brown passed quickly in front of the door and was gone. I released a breath I didn’t realize I was holding and my hands fell open. There was a soft knock on Ryder’s door and a gentle squeak as it was pushed open. The door clicked closed and I was left with the sound of someone crossing over dirt-dusted ground then settling into the makeshift bed of pillows and blankets.

I pushed myself closer toward the grate in the wall connecting Ryder’s room to the one I was lying in. A snort from Ryder echoed through the metal, I guess the person who walked in decided to lie with him. Some more shuffling before a loud yawn came through the grate.

“Sorry for waking you.” The words were whispered but I could hear them clearly. I guess it was the younger human who decided to visit.

“It’s fine,” Ryder’s sleep laced voice responded before giving another yawn, “what happened? Why have you decided to grace me with your presence?” Even after being woken at such a late hour, he still had the ability to make jokes. A quiet chuckle followed the statement.

“Dad kinda left for his room after making only me dinner.” There was a short pause before he continued, his tone of voice had saddened, “he saw a piece of the vase in my hair. He took it out and the only thing he did was apologize before he left.” 

“So you left to eat your dinner in the barn?” Ryder’s voice sounded more alert and there was more sounds of shuffling, he was probably pushing himself away from the wall. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, you are better company than an empty chair in an even emptier room you know. You’re better company than my dad sometimes.” After those words had been spoken, something in my chest lurched. A human saying that a centaur was better company that another of its race? It was absurd, I almost thought that I had dreamed the whole thing. That none of the words were spoken, that I was never brought to this ranch, that I was still tied to a tree, in the middle of some rich two-leg’s yard, rope tied to the highest branch before wrapping around my neck keeping me from settling on the ground, like my legs so begged me to do, as other two-legs passed by, laughing and throwing things.

I took a breath to calm myself. Why get angry at something from the past? The sound of the smaller human eating his dinner echoed quietly through the barn. My eyes began to droop against my will. Well here goes my fourth try.

 

***

 

A piece of fabric being dropped on my head is what woke me the next morning. I grabbed at the cloth and yanked it off of my head. Smiling down at me was a young centaur. My glare lessened as I watched her unmaintained head of bright red hair bounce around as she shifted her weight from one set of hooves to the other. Looking down at the fabric in my hands I saw that it was a large cotton shirt. No buttons, just one that pulled over one’s head and settled without much hassle.

The young filly moved her hands through the air and made strange gestures and shapes. I felt my head tilt in confusion as the young centaur still smiled at me and moved her hands in a strange fashion.

“Ayanna stop! He has no idea what you are saying to him.” The filly turned from me to face Ryder and started moving her hands again. I looked back and forth from Ryder to this Ayanna and her dancing hands.

“Yes, this is New Guy. Steven’s going to come out in a bit and fix him up, and then yes, you can come with us as I give him the grand tour.” The young filly’s short tail swished quickly back and forth in excitement before she bounded off. My eyes were still wide after she was long gone and Ryder chuckled at the look on my face. Quickly schooling my expression, I looked up at him as his smile didn’t move. Tired of being shorter than him I moved to stand when I hand on my shoulder stopped me.

“I wouldn’t get up just yet, Steven is going to come over and clip your hooves so you can walk comfortably when I give you the tour.” I looked down at one of my hooves and glared. If I had still been with my herd my hooves would have been self-maintained by my moving around over the rough terrain, but after getting captured and my herd scattered, the natural shaving of my hooves was taken away as I was left to stand in one place for days on end. 

I was so distracted with old memories that I didn’t hear the younger human enter the barn until he was standing right in front of me. I jerked backwards and he raised his hands to show me that he didn’t have anything in his hands just like he had when I first stepped into the trailer. I forced my body to relax and not lean so far away from him. A small smile formed on his lips as my body slowly loosened. 

He stepped away from me and for the first time I noticed what he was wearing. Something much like an apron covered his jeans and a grey button-down shirt covered his torso. On the ground next to his feet was a leather bag that looked about ready to burst due to how overstuffed it was.

“Ok, if you can, I want you to stand up so I can get started.” His voice sounded so much different from the night before. Much lighter that matched the bright light shining in his hazel eyes. Pushing off of the ground, I hid my wince by leaning a hand against my wall, acting as if I was trying to steady myself. Removing my hand I step forward carefully, lifting my legs higher than normal to keep the tips of my hooves from dragging along the ground. 

The young human led me to a place where I could lean against a wooden beam for balance and kneeled down to start pulling things from the leather bag. I didn’t look over my shoulder to see the pieces of equipment that he pulled from the gradually deflating bag. The metal heads of the pieces clicked as they were placed onto the ground.

I felt my rear leg being lifted off of the ground a placed between his legs. I had seen plenty of horses go through the same thing in the past. My hands gripped the wooden beam as I felt my three legs still on the ground begin to tremble.

This was going to be a long process.

 

***

 

My legs shook slightly as I walked by Ryder and the small filly, Ayanna. After having the overgrowth on my hooves clipped away and being able to walk correctly again, I think about how much I’d taken that for granted, being able to walk on the flats of my own hooves. Though they trembled from the muscle disuse, I sighed in relief every time a step was made, my legs practically sang their praise as they were finally able to walk without the stress of leaning back constantly on my heels.

“-and this is the main house. This is where Steven and his father live.” I probably missed the first half of Ryder telling me where everything was and is. I looked at the house and was still startled by how small it was. I was only one story, where my past owners had three or four. Only two trucks sat on the dirt road in front of the house, one still had the trailer connected to the back. As I was looking at the house one of the curtains suddenly shifted and the face of the older two-leg stared out at me. He didn’t move his eyes from mine as I stared back. 

Ryder’s voice slowly tapered off until he was silent as he watched. I’m sure little Ayanna was as confused as I was. The day before, this man was shouting at his son for bringing me here, now he just stared at me with a look of scrutiny, as if trying to figure out why his son brought me here in the first place. We stared at each other for a few more moments when he suddenly moved back and let the curtain flutter back to its original position.

“You’ve already met Mr. Sean Anders.” Ryder’s voice had lost its happy-go-lucky tone, and one with simmering anger took its place. A flash of last night’s conversation crossed my mind and I watched as Ryder began to walk away, fists clenched at his sides. Ayanna’s concerned eyes moved back and forth between the now empty window and Ryder’s tense back. I followed Ryder, patting Ayanna softly on the head, trying to get her to calm down.

“You aren’t his biggest fan I take it?” Ryder stopped suddenly and his head whipped around, wide eyes meeting my own. Ayanna looked up at me as well from under my hand that was still on her head. 

My voice was rough from disuse and I had to clear my throat a few times to get rid of the itch. Ryder’s slate colored eyes were still wide as he stared at me in shock.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything _ . Though I felt uncomfortable with the silence and Ryder’s still wide eyes, I refused to turn away. 

Without moving my eyes, I unconsciously moved my hand to scratch Ayanna at the nape of her neck and behind her ears. I watched as Ryder’s eyes moved from my own and watched as Ayanna pushed her head back into my hand for more scratches. The corner of Ryder’s mouth twitched upward into a half smile, and when the sound of Ayanna’s tail moving back and forth erratically with happiness filled the air he started laughing. 

Ryder stood there and laughed for a few minutes before calming enough to actually say something to me. 

“Who knew a big tough guy like you was good with kids?” He wiped a few stray laughter tears away and looked at me again. This time with a small smile on his face. He walked back toward me and leaned his torso down enough to wipe off a smear of dirt on the small foals face. With a ear-to-ear smile she swiped at his hand before jumping away from my palm to wrap her skinny arms around his forearm.   

“Yeah, you can say that I don’t like the man too much. He has his moments, but after his wife left him and Steven here for someone else, he was never the same.” Ryder began to walk ahead of me again, Ayanna stuck like a leech to his arm, her tail still swaying happily.  

Walking quickly I caught up with the two and walked beside Ryder. Clearing my throat, more to give Ryder a warning that I was about to speak than for my own benefit, I opened my mouth, “where you there when she left?”

“No, that happened before I was here. Steven was only a few months old. He brought me here when he was fourteen, and that was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.” That shocked me, being brought in by  _ two-legs  _ was a good thing? Ryder glanced in my direction before opening his mouth, “Is it so hard to believe?” I guess my expression gave more away than I thought. 

“My herd was ambushed and slaughtered by a group of poachers on the other side of these mountains. My mother told me to run after the gun started firing. After that I was left by myself, eighteen years old, trying to protect and provide for myself. Steven found me when he and his father were driving to a place that they heard was selling centaurs. They picked me up off the side of the road,” Ryder chuckled lightly at the memory, “Steven had to sit in the back with me because I didn’t like the sound of the trailer. It was the strangest thing, even though I had lost my family to humans, I trusted Steven enough to take care of me up until now.”

I watched as Ayanna’s small hand waved in the air, getting Ryder’s attention. Once he was stopped and giving her his full attention she began to make more strange movements with her hands.

“You were born here, you don’t have a super interesting backstory like mine.” Ryder gave a proud flick of his tail while Ayanna stomped one of her front hooves on the ground with puffed cheeks. Ryder just laughed and ruffled the young filly’s hair. Ayanna pulled her head out from under Ryder’s hand and ran back towards me, she grabbing my wrist before pushing her face into my palm. I felt my chest rumble with a chuckle as I watched her short tail wave enthusiastically behind her.

“Ayanna!” Looking over my shoulder I spotted a female centaur with flaming red hair looking around with a hand curled around her mouth. 

“Ayanna! Where are you?” The small filly under my hand wiggled and nuzzled her face farther into my palm. I could feel her cheeks stretching in a wide smile against my skin. I moved my hand away from her face and stroked the the top of her head again, before leaning down slightly so I could look her in the eye, “go to your mother, I will see you soon.” Ayanna looked up at me with big eyes and moved her hands again, to my left Ryder translated her movement, “She asked you to promise.” Without thinking I held my hand out, pinky sticking out, waiting for her to link her pinky with mine.

“I never break my promises.” Once the words were out of my mouth, Ayanna’s face lit up and she threw her arms around my neck, pulling me down for a hug before running around me to her mother. Once the mother was done fussing over the small filly she turned and faced Ryder and I. Her and Ayanna’s red hair shone brightly in the sun as she gave me a small smile and wave before turning and walking away with Ayanna trailing behind her, hand firmly grasped in her mother’s palm.

I watched the two leave until Ryder’s voice pulled my away, “come on New Guy, I’ve got more to show you.” I turned back toward the mother and daughter as they walked away before speeding to walk at Ryder’s side. 

“Ronan.” I was surprised Ryder hadn’t gotten whiplash yet with how often he’d been throwing his head around, “my name’s Ronan.” The smile on Ryder’s face could have outshone the sun it was so bright.

“Okay Ronan,” he bumped my shoulder with his, “let’s get you introduced to everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay New Guy has a name and I've introduced Ayanna, a foal who is mute and uses sign language. Who knew big ol' Ronan was great with kids?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> *Edit 4/27* Just fixing this note, but Ayanna is mute, she is not deaf. I'm sorry for any confusion that may have caused some of you. That was a mistake on my part that I didn't go back and check on. Many apologies


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A bird? A plane?  
> Nope, it's a new chapter! The rarest of all!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the wait, summer started and I was swamped with work, and I'm also obsessed with my new Xbox One that I bought recently sooooooooooo yea.  
> I'm just letting you know now, but there were some last minute changes to this story so if some scenes don'e make sense just let me know and I will try to fix it.
> 
> Now please enjoy chapter 5 of ITHOTWH (whew that's a mouthful)

I was sitting in my room when I suddenly heard Dad yell from the kitchen that he was heading out. He didn’t even wait for my response before he slammed the front door shut, with a bit more force than necessary, and quickly left the house. I ran over to my window and watched his beat up, old red Chevy turn onto the main road and head toward town. 

I felt a smile spread across my face as I pushed away from the windowsill and practically skipped over to the attic door (not that I’d ever tell anyone that). I pulled gently on the string hanging down from the door and pulled the folding ladder down. The old wood cracked and squeaked under my feet, but after climbing up these steps for so many years I knew that nothing short of a tornado would tear these steps away from the house. 

Finally reaching the slightly tilted ground of the attic I reached up and pulled on another string, this one illuminating the small space with an open bulb. Unlike other attics that were covered in dust and grime, I had spent my free time cleaning up to the point where it almost seemed like another room to live in. The few boxes up here were pushed neatly to the sides and filled with little odds and ends that used to be scattered across the ground. 

I, in all honesty, don’t know how everything ended up like that since Dad hadn’t stepped foot into the attic since we got the house all those years ago. He thought he hid it pretty well but I knew that he was deathly afraid of any creepy crawly that lurked on more that two legs. But, I guess for that I should be grateful. Since he doesn’t come up into the attic he had no idea that I’ve kept something of my mother’s hidden inside one of the many boxes.

Walking over to one of the boxes I unfolded the tabs on the top and gently pulled out an instrument case. The case was covered in an array of stickers and scratch marks, telling stories of its time before a stale and dusty room. 

I smiled as I walked back down the steps, case cradled in my arms, and back to my room. I had left the attic door open because I learned from past experience that if I wanted to get it hidden back fast enough before Dad walked back into the house I needed to leave that door open. I placed the case gingerly on my bed, not wanting it to bounce around too much and jostle the instrument inside, and opened the lid. 

Inside, nestled in faded red velvet, sat a violin. It’s shiny finish glinted in the light coming from my lamp, almost like it was greeting me. I smiled as I reached for the neck and bow, pulling each out individually, before closing the case again. Dad never told me the full story but he told me when I was probably about two or three months old, my mother would always play me a lullaby on this violin before I went to sleep at night. That was before she left. Apparently she fell for a famous violinist who was on tour, love at first sight I guess, and after his tour brought him close to our home town she packed up her bags and we haven’t seen her since. 

After that day Dad decided to hate every single violinist that there was, saying that they were selfish home-wreckers with only pleasures of the flesh in their heads, which in the end would include me if he knew that I had taught myself after I had found the instrument in the attic, after hiding from one of his more explosive drunken rages. One never knew how helpful the wide web was until you were looking for something specific.

I shot one more glance toward the window, checking for the dim glint of red paint, and when nothing caught my eye I excitedly raised the violin to my shoulder.

It was a comfortable weight in my hands.Very different from the football Dad would always try to shove at me. It just didn’t fit right, too big and clunky, but a violin, a violin fell into my palms like it was made to be there, with its soft edges and smooth finish. 

I drew the bow lightly across the strings and sighed as it sang back at me, welcoming me back after being gone for so long. I apologized by drawing the bow across again and again, the sweet melody of my mother’s lullaby filling my quiet room. It never failed, her lullaby was always the first thing I would play after pulling the violin from its case. It was the only strong memory I had of her and I wasn’t willing to let it fade just like how her voice sounded or even what she looked like. 

The lullaby seemed to dance around the room, making twists and turns and bouncing on the bed, a smile slowly spread across my face as my body began to move with the music that had helped me sleep at night when I was younger. Without me telling them, my hands began to slow as the final bars of the piece finished. My room was as silent as it was before I started playing, making one think that nothing beautiful had just happened, but the resonating tune in my head and the slight vibrations left in the tips of my fingers told a different story. 

I breathed another sigh in the silent room, my arms hung heavily at my sides, in one hand a horsehair bow and in the other my mother’s long forgotten violin. I stood there for a few moments longer trying to figure out what to play next, wanting to spend as much time with the instrument as I could before my dad got home, when the lilting notes of Panic! At The Disco’s  _ Hallelujah  _ filled the air. My shoulders slumped and I shot a not-so-nice look toward the wall before turning and picking up the phone. 

 

_ From: Maddi ;) _

_ To: Steven _

_ hey u want to hang out? parents are out of the house *winky wink face* _

 

_ From: Steven _

_ To: Maddi ;) _

_ You know your parents will kill me if they see these messages. I don’t know why you keep sending them.  _

 

_ From: Steven _

_ To: Maddi ;) _

_ What did you want to do? _

 

_ From: Maddi ;) _

_ To: Steven _

_ ha i knew i could pull u over to the dark side! just bought the new copy of Supernatural wanna come a break it in? _

 

I felt my eyes widen and I quickly placed the violin, gently, back into its case before beginning to type again.

 

_ From: Steven _

_ To: Maddi ;) _

_ Season 11?!?! _

 

_ From: Maddi ;) _

_ To: Steven _

_ all episodes and a gag reel _

 

“Oh my-” I quickly shut the case, locking it securely, before rushing it back into the attic. As soon as the attic door was closed, I raced back to my room to put my shoes on, make sure my hair didn’t look like a rat’s nest, and finally grab my oversized sweatshirt that was specifically use for long periods of movie watching.

I finally made my way out the front door, I was pretty sure I hit something on the way out but I was way too excited to really care. On my way to my truck I saw Ryder with the new addition standing a few feet from the front of the house. 

“Ryder! Perfect! I’m heading over to Maddi’s house for a binge watching spree.”  
“Oh, did the new season of Supernatural come out?”  He eyed the sweatshirt I was clutching with a smile.

“Yes! So I’m heading out, and I’m leaving you in charge. Make sure everyone eats, don’t let Cullen have more than two beers today, and don’t give Isaac any sugar cubes before bed.” I narrowed my eyes a bit after saying that since Ryder always seemed to have sugar cubes on him at all times. He raised his hands in surrender and smiled with a nod. Next I looked at the centaur next to Ryder, his bones still poked unhealthily from his skin and cuts were still evident on both his human and horse half, but after cleaning the dirt, grime, and blood from his skin the wounds didn’t look as bad as they did when he left the auction tent the day prior. 

“Also, make sure to keep those wounds clean We don’t want you to get an infection and have your tail fall off.” I was backing toward my truck when what came out of my mouth finally made it to my brain. 

“Wait, no! I just tell that to the kids so they don’t do anything dangerous. Obviously you won’t lose your tail, that’d be ridiculous.” I gave an awkward laugh and tried not to look him in the face as mine slowly heated. 

“Ryder, just make sure everything is taken care of. I don’t know when I’ll be back so don’t wait up for me.” With my cheeks still warm I turned and made my way toward my truck. 

I didn’t look behind me until I was driving down the road, heading toward the gate that separated our property from the road. Finally looking in the rearview mirror, I saw Ryder waving goodbye and an even smaller movement from the other centaur. It may have been my eyes just playing tricks on me, but I was almost certain he was smiling as I drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert long rant because I can't follow a FLIPPING UPDATE SCHEDULE!!!*
> 
> Okay, now that that is over with, here is chapter 6 of ITHOTWH!!

He ran into a door. 

 

Once Ryder deemed I was well enough informed about the ranch, we passed by the house again on our way back to the barn, and, after just happening to glance in a window, stopped dead in my tracks. The younger human, Steven, was standing in what I assumed to be his room lightly swaying back and forth with a slight smile on his face. It was an odd expression for someone who owned centaurs to have. My previous owners either always had sneers on their faces or sickly grins as they were showing me off to others. This soft expression was very strange and it left me feeling odd.

“What is that?” Ryder looked at me for a second before looking through the window that I had pointed out.

“That’s Steven,” I tilted my head and gave him a look, “with his violin.”

“Violin?” The small wooden thing Steven’s hands looked fragile but at the same time looked strong. I wasn’t sure what that meant but it made sense in a way. I continued to watch until his smooth movements came to a sudden stop and he turned to lift a small phone from his bed. Ryder and I watched as he tapped on the screen, the movements getting faster as the conversation went on until his body jumped and he made his way out of his room with rushed movements and awkward limbs.

I heard Ryder chuckle as Steven made his way back into his room, grabbing for a mass of cloth, fixed his hair in the mirror, and turned again for the door. This time around I wasn’t prepared for the full smack of his face against the side of the door. I winced while Ryder snorted over my shoulder, but Steven didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. He just shook his head slightly before continuing his rush from his room and out the front door.

He spoke with us before leaving us with a stuttered good-bye. I watched as the truck grew smaller until there was nothing left to see, “I see you smiling there.”

I jumped slightly and turned toward Ryder. He had a look on his face that I didn’t like and quickly fixed my face. 

“Only been here a day and Steven’s already growing on you. I’m not surprised really, it’s kinda hard to hate someone like him.” I just grunted and turned away from the road and started walking back toward the field, “if you wouldn’t mind I would like to go and meet everyone now.”

 

***

 

It took more than a few moments for Ryder’s shoulders to stop shaking with laughter, and by then I was about ready to hit him over the head with the next largest branch I could find. We backtracked down the trail, leaving the driveway and the house behind us.

My eyes were starting to dart around looking for said branch when a hand on my chest stopped me suddenly. 

“Let me introduce you to Betty!” Ryder’s eyes were bright with excitement.

“Who’s Betty?”

“Only the coolest person on this ranch, even cooler than me and that's saying something.” I rolled my eyes and followed quietly as Ryder made his way into the Barn. We passed by room after room, most with their doors closed but the few that were opened were furnished with cushions, wooden tables, shelves, and even small televisions. The closed doors even had labels with, what I assumed were the room owners names. 

I was about to continue after Ryder when a single photo in one of the rooms caught my attention. The glossy wooden frame showed a smiling filly, her fur white save for a few spots of tan, with her arms wrapped around Steven’s waist. Steven looked shocked as if he wasn’t expecting her but a grin was beginning to pull up the corners of the mouth. In the background stood two colts who had their arms crossed over their chests, probably trying to look intimidating but the ruffled fur and badly covered smiles ruined the image. I just didn’t get it, didn’t they realize that there was an entire free world out there for them if they just left? Sure Steven wasn’t as bad as the others, but what good was living here, behind closed doors and imaginary fences?

“Ronan!” I looked back to Ryder who was standing at the end of the hall by an open door, “come on!” I shot a quick glance back toward the photo before leaving the doorway. The room Ryder stood by was dim, the fabric over the window almost completely covering the glass. I looked back at Ryder with an eyebrow raised, he just smiled and nodded toward the door. I had just poked my head over the threshold when something stiff and plastic was shoved into my eye. I yanked my head back with a grunt of pain, my hand quickly flying up to cover the now watering and throbbing eye. 

“Betty!” Ryder’s voice didn’t even sound like he was trying to reprimand this “Betty” who thought is was okay to stab me in the eye, he sounded more like he was trying to stop himself from laughing out loud.

“You know the rules Ry! Every person who walks into this room must wear a pair, the cool must be leveled out equally!” With my one eye that currently wasn’t blinded, I looked at Betty. Her skin and fur was an unnatural pale color, her hair pure white, and the largest pair of sunglasses I had ever seen.The ends stuck, almost comically, out past the sides of her head and slid down to the tip her nose. My single eye blinked at the sight not sure what to make of any of it.

“Yes, I know that, but you did just stab Ronan in the eye.”

“Oh he’s probably a big, tough man. He can handle a bit of plastic to the eye.” Ryder snorted. I huffed before pulling my hand away from my eye and blinking to adjust it to the low light in Betty’s room. 

“It is nice to meet you.” I tried to keep my voice from sounding like I was too upset about being stabbed in the eye. It didn’t work.

“Nice to meet you too, now come here so I can find your face.” 

“Huh?” Betty held out her hands, palms facing my general direction, and just waited.

“You wouldn’t keep a old, blind woman waiting would you?” She wiggled her fingers my way. I glanced over at Ryder and he just gestured toward Betty’s hands and smiled. I hesitated for a moment before lowering my face to her awaiting hands. Betty’s thin fingers ran over the planes of my face, ears, and hair. When she seemed content with my facial features, her hands moved down to my neck and shoulders. I stiffened slightly when her hands hesitated over raised scar tissue and the tightly wrapped bandages over the open wounds.

“You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” Betty’s words were soft, and her hands had moved back up to stroke her thumbs back and forth over my cheeks. The overall calming effect was slightly ruined by the fact that her glasses had started to tilt sideways, but I still found myself leaning more into her hands, seeking the comfort. I hadn’t felt this relaxed in years. Not since-

“Ronan?” My eyes snapped open and I quickly pulled away from Betty’s hands, her fingers twitching slightly from my sudden disappearance. 

“You okay?” I nodded without answering, turning my head away and blinking heavily. I backed away from Betty, putting myself on the other side of her door’s threshold. 

“It was nice to meet you Betty,” I watched her arms fall back to her sides, “It would be nice to meet with you again.” her head was tilted slightly to the side.

I cleared my throat, nodded my head, and quickly turned to make my way back toward the doors. I needed to clear my head. 

“You're safe here.” My shoulders tensed as I came to a sudden stop.

“Whatever you’ve feared before holds no strength here.” I turned my head slightly to look over my shoulder and saw Betty standing outside her room. She had removed her glasses and underneath were eyelids that were sunken and scarred, never to open to sight again.

“Steven helped me. Steven helped all of us.” Behind her, Ryder nodded his head. 

“He can help you too, if you let him.”

“Goodbye Betty.” I quickly turned and rushed out of the Barn, not waiting to see if Ryder was following me or not. I didn’t want to remember, there was no point. Remembering something that can never be changed only brings more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what really stinks about writing? Having a really awesome, action-packed chapter, that's also pretty well written if I do say so myself, but having it closer to the end of the story. So I'm stuck with all this writers block till I get to that point! *screams to myself*
> 
>  
> 
> Just as an afterthought, when I can find the time, I'm most likely going to post another chapter later today with pictures of the centaurs that we have met so far. It will just be pictures of the horses and I'll write what their human half looks like. Hopefully you'll like what I have imagined.


	7. Who We've Met (Pics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! I finally figured out how to upload pictures!!
> 
> This took way too long and I am sorry about that.

Ronan: He has no markings on his body aside from a small white mark on the tip of his nose (which he's kinda embarrassed about).  The hair on his head is as dark as his tail. Faded scars covers his hindquarters, back, and shoulders. He also has some around his neck and chin.

 

 Ryder: His hair is black, but has a blue-ish tint if the sun hits it just right. His eyes are slate colored. His shoulders and upper back have white speckles like on his coat. Basically Steven's mom, but don't say that to his face. He'd been at the ranch longer than anyone else.

 

Ayanna: She has the frizziest head of hair you will ever see. She takes her mother's coloring and her father's pattern. Freckles almost completely cover her face and shoulders. Ayanna was born deaf so she speaks with sign-language, and she's a few years older than her brother Isaac.

 

  Leah: Ayanna's mother, we haven't officially met her yet, only a glimpse. Her frizzy hair is where Ayanna got her's from. Her cheeks are also excessively freckled. Her eyes are almost emerald green in color. She is mated (married?) to Adam.

 

Betty: Albino, and blind. Her hair is just as white as the fur and tail. She is almost constantly wearing sunglasses, some more goofy than the others, to cover her eye sockets. While she was in captivity a previous owner had her eyes removed to keep her from running away. She is the oldest out of all the centaurs on the ranch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who were those adorable children in the photo with Steven? I hear you ask, patience my precious readers you will meet them soon I promise. 
> 
> I just wanted to say this before I go, but thank you all so much! Thank you to those who are reading, commenting, and leaving Kudos, you have no idea how that makes me feel. When I'm feeling like my writing isn't the greatest I just go back and read through all of your comments.   
> Just, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
> This is mostly for the reader The_Fantabulous_Satan and for anyone else who has wondered this, but I will never, ever give up on this story. I am way too invested in these characters and I have so many pre-written scenes for the future that I can't wait to share with all of you. So I may take a while between each update, but believe me when I say, me and this story are here to stay.
> 
> Now, please enjoy the new chapter!!

“I don’t remember ever agreeing to a heart-to-heart over the phone.”

“You should know by now that Supernatural binge time includes girlfriend bonding.”

“But I’m not a girl.”

“No, but you have let me braid your hair on more than one occasion.” I sat with my arms crossed over my chest, the loose fabric of my sweatshirt billowing out over Maddi’s bed. The crazy haired female in question sat across from me, her arms full of Scrappy, her half-human sized stuffed puppy. The TV across from us was paused on a scene with two men, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Maddi tightened her arms around Scrappy’s neck, holding it in a chokehold, before loosening them and clearing her throat. I could tell she wanted to ask me something, and that it didn’t have anything to do with the unresolved sexual tension going on behind the screen.

“What wrong? You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep holding back.” A knock to the face with a pillow made me laugh but it quickly faded when I saw how serious her face was.

“How are things with your dad?”

_Oh_

“Oh. Everything’s fine.” She raised an eyebrow, “things haven’t gotten worse, so it’s fine.”

“Even after you came home with the centaur?” I just nodded, I didn’t want to tell her everything, else she go to my house and beat my Dad with one of her crutches, “I don’t know why you haven’t told anyone anything Steven! This could get really bad, really fast with how much more he’s been drinking, and you know that.”

“Who am I going to tell that won’t try to get me to leave? He needs me, even though he won’t admit it. If I stay at school just a few extra hours he could easily drink himself into a coma.” I stared down at my sleeve-covered hands and winced when I heard Maddi growl in her throat and more shuffling of the sheets.

“If you don’t get out of there, you could be the one who ends up in a coma. Or something much worse.” Her voice had softened and I had to strain to hear it, “I don’t want to lose you too.” I looked up and watched as Maddi buried her face into Scrappy’s fur, hiding from my view.

“Maddi,” I scooted over and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, “you know just as well as I do that I have a figurative army to protect me at the ranch. Mostly Ryder, but everyone else still have their own position that they’ve granted themselves.” Her shoulders shook as she chuckled, knowing that Ryder was basically my adoptive mother.

“And now,” her voice shook and, after she pulled away from Scrappy, her eyes were watery, neither of which I mentioned, “you just brought home another soldier for that figurative army.” She smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder, “how is that going anyway? You get him all settled in?” I just groaned as I remembered the looks that he had thrown at me after I had bought him, but I quickly quieted, remembering the possible smile I had seen when leaving the ranch.

“I’m not really sure, I mean I know that it was for the best that I had taken him away from that tent, but he’s been through so much shit Maddi.” I felt her head tilt up against my shoulder so she could look at me, but I kept my eyes trained on her wall, “sometimes I forget how bad it can be for them since they don’t get treated like less than dirt with us. He’s probably been through anything I can think up, but at the same time, I get this feeling that he still wants to try to trust.” I gave an unamused chuckle, “he’s a lot more human than some people I know.”

I felt Maddi push herself off of my shoulder and move over so that she was sitting in front of me, “this one’s really made an impact on you, huh?”

“I don’t even know why, I’m sure his story isn’t that much different than anyone else's at the ranch, but he has this look in his eyes. Almost like something hasn’t been broken.” The room was quiet and I didn’t want to break that silence, but suddenly a snort from Maddi made me focus on her face. Her forehead and nose were scrunched, cheeks reddened as she tried to keep her laughter in and I just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“What?”

“Okay, Jane! Do I need to leave you alone with your thoughts?”

“Shut up!” I felt my cheeks and ears heat and pushed myself off of the bed, “I’m going to get a drink!” Maddi didn’t even grace me with a response, just continued to cackle on the bedspread. Her laughter followed me down the hallway, finally fading away when I walked into the kitchen.

“Steven! Do you need something?” I turned my head and smiled at Kathy who was sitting across from her husband at their dining table. They both had a small glass in front of them, half filled, and it seemed as if I had walked in on their conversation.

“Sorry for interrupting, I just came in for a drink. I’ll leave in a bit.”

“Oh don’t worry about it sweetie. Are you having fun?”

“Not too much fun hopefully.” I felt my cheeks heat at the insinuation.

“Terry! Really now?” Kathy lightly slapped her hand against Terry’s arm, and with her other hand covered her mouth to try and hide her laughter. I just shuffled in place, a glass of water in my hand, and tried not to make eye contact with Terry.

“I’m just going to-” I gestured over my shoulder

“Oh right,” Kathy turned back toward me, hand now laying gently on Terry’s forearm, “see you in a bit.” I just nodded and quickly made my way back to Maddie’s room.

“I have it!” Maddi’s voice assaulted my ears as soon as I opened her door making me wince, “you have what?”

“You can live with me! Still close enough to the ranch so you can see everyone, but, at the same time, still be out of the house! What do you think?” I looked over to watch Maddi lay herself down, head resting on Scrappy’s overstuffed belly.

“I like the idea, I just don’t think your dad would like it very much.” Terry’s look at me in the kitchen flashed through my head, cementing how much he would hate the very thought.

“If he knew what was going on, I’m sure he would allow it-”

“But we aren’t going to tell him. We aren’t going to tell anybody.” I heard Maddi sigh from her place on the bed.

“I know.”

 

~PAGE BREAK~

 

The drive back to the ranch was a quiet one, the radio played softly in the background but I didn’t hear it. Maddi’s words kept bouncing around in my head. Leaving and living somewhere else, and not having to deal with Dad’s harsh words and slowly escalating physical punishments. Constantly being confronted at school for smelling of alcohol . And having to hide the fact that I loved to play music.

_What about them?_

The ranch was coming into view and I felt myself smile. The lights in the house were all off but in the Barn, two of the windows were lit. I laughed as a shadow, shaped like a little head covered in a fringe of hair, peeked out of a window before rushing away. As soon as I got the truck parked I didn’t bother going into the house and made my way to the Barn instead. Pushing open the front door and looked into the oddly quiet area.

“Hello?” A giggle broke the silence but quick shushing made them quiet down. I tried to hide my smile as I made my way to Ryder’s room. As soon as I walked in I wasn’t able to hide my smile, surrounding Ryder were all of the foals. Isaac was thrown over Ryder’s back, sucking his thumb while Ayanna was curled up against his chest. Lucy had her head pillowed against Ryder’s furred stomach while Zach and Ryan were pretzeled around each other near her hooves. The twins and Isaac were obviously passed out but the quivering lips of clenched eyes of the other three gave them away.

“I thought I told you not to wait for me?” Ryder twitched and with an obviously faked yawn, opened his eyes and looked at me, “hey Steven, what are you doing here?” I quietly raised an eyebrow. Ryder just laughed and nudged the girls, “we’ve been found out.” Ayanna covered her mouth as her shoulders shook in silent laughter and Lucy squinted her eyes open to peek at me before closing them again a burying her face further into Ryder’s stomach.

“You know they are going to be exhausted tomorrow.”

“They coerced me. They all wanted to say goodnight before they went to bed. We lost a few soldiers in the fight though.” Ryder gestured lightly to the centaur pretzel on the ground. I leaned down and removed Zach’s back hoof from Ryan’s cheek before the poor boy got kicked in his sleep and removed Isaac’s thumb from his mouth. He nuzzled into my hand before relaxing again.

A hand waving in the air pulled my attention to Ayanna’s position against Ryder’s chest, “ _goodnight Steven.”_ I had a bit of trouble understanding Ayanna because her fatigue made her fingers fumble over each other.

“Goodnight.” Lucy’s voice was muffled against Ryder’s fur. I watched as two sets of eyes began to droop, finally succumbing to exhaustion.

“Goodnight you guys,” I ruffled my hands over the top of their heads, “actually go to sleep this time.” They giggled before following the boys into their own dreams.

“You know that you are going to be taking care of them when they’re being moody from lack of sleep.”

“Well maybe me and Ronan could do it together?”

“Ronan?”

“The new guy, I set him up in the room next to mine,” Ryder pointed toward the wall in front of him, “last I checked he was still up.” I glanced over my shoulder toward the wall then back at Ryder.

“Do you think he’s still up?”

“He may be, I’m not sure . I am currently unable to go see.” Ryder looked at all of the foals either curled up on or around him. I leaned forward and ran my hand over everyone’s head, even Ryder’s, before pushing myself up, “I’m going to go check ,” I pointed a finger at Ryder, “sleep.” He smiled and waved before I left his room and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us all agree that the time between these chapters never happens, ok?
> 
> Not a whole lot of Steven and Ronan happening, but there is Ronan being unable to say no to a pair of big 'ol eyes so there's that.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me during all the sporadic updates, I appreciate the kudos and comments you guys leave for me. Now, please read and enjoy

_ I should’ve never let Ryder persuade me into staying up. _ I listened through the grate as he and Steven whispered over the sleeping foals. I didn’t bother trying to listen in too deeply to their conversation, and just thought back a few hours when the foals were all still awake. They mostly kept to themselves in Ryder’s room, but from time to time would poke their heads into mine. Ayanna was the boldest, making her way fully into my room and moving her fingers again, most likely forgetting that her words meant nothing to me. She would do  this for a few moments, grow bored when I wouldn’t answer back, and then leave with an aggravated huff but a quick wave over her shoulder.

The other foals were much more hesitant, only taking a few steps in before backing out again. Quietly eyeing me before wondering off. I was quite surprised when one of the foals, whom I later learned was named Isaac, waited after everyone had gone to give me a quite wave and a small smile around the thumb in his mouth. The corner of my mouth lifted slightly as I waved back. Isaac gave a happy shake of his body and a soft giggle before following after the others.

The twins, Ryan and Zach, I was still trying to tell the two apart, were stuck to their sister’s side like glue. They followed her from room to room and glared at me when I answered her wave with one of my own. Lucy was small, much smaller than any other foals her age, so I understood why the twins would want to follow her and make sure that she was okay, but there was a moment, when Lucy was standing near my room, Ryan and Zach had begun glaring and she rolled her eyes toward me and smiled before walking off, the twins scrambling to follow. Something told me that she could take care of herself if she needed to. I just laughed and settled further into the mattress to stay up for the night.   

As the sky darkened, the voices in Ryder’s room got quieter until only two remained accompanied by soft snores and snorts. The sound of Seven’s truck pulling into his driveway caused a ruckus of scrambling from Ryder’s room before it quieted.

“Hello?” There was one more giggle before Steven made his way to Ryder’s room and started whispering. 

I was about to settle down, the soft pillows finally lulling me to sleep, when I heard my name uttered from the room nextdoor. Startled, I leaned toward the grate again trying to hear their conversation.

“-think he’s still up?”

“He may be, I’m not sure. I am currently unable to go see.”

“I’m going to go check ,” There was a sound of cloth rustling, “sleep.” Ryder’s door opened and I felt myself stiffen even more. He was coming here? I quickly straightened up, not pushing off of the ground, but leaning away from the wall and eyed the door until I saw Steven’s form from the other side of the door’s threshold.

His hair was sticking up oddly on one side of his head and his hands were lost somewhere in the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

“You’re up!” He gave me a hesitant smile and the sleeves twisted around invisible fingers. I kept quiet and waited for his reasoning on coming here. Previous owners never liked it when I spoke back to them, there was a point when I had forgotten what my own voice sounded like. I’d prefer not to go through that again. 

“I wanted to know if I could take a look at your bandages, see if they need changing?” I glanced down at my wrapped chest and noticed red streaks crossing my chest. They obviously needed to be changed. He was giving me a chance to say no.

I gave a quiet nod and watched as Steven left the doorway and quickly came back with a roll of fresh bandages, gauze, a towel, and a small bottle. He walked in and kneeled, careful to keep his knees off of the mattress and pulled a pair of scissors from his back pocket. I shuddered when the cool metal made contact with my skin but kept still as he cut through the soiled bandages. The skin underneath was an ugly mix of blotchy bruising, dried blood, and scattered, barely healed cuts.

Steven was quiet as he gently wiped at my chest and shoulders, leaving a small sting behind that quickly faded before wrapping me in bandages again. Once finished with my torso he shuffled over, still on his knees, to my side to change the gauze on my side and flank. His face twisted in discomfort when his knee hit uneven ground but smoothed over quickly. I waited until he was finished placing the last bandage before speaking, “does that not hurt?” 

Steven’s face was quite comical, his eyes widened and one of his eyebrows disappeared into the fringe hanging slightly to the left over his forehead. His mouth dropping open slightly, exposing the tips of two front teeth.

“W-what do you mean?” I waved my hand toward the ground where he was still kneeling, the cloth of his jeans bunched up and exposing his ankles. 

“Your knees.” He looked down and leaned more onto the balls of his feet to rub lightly at the offending body part, “it’s not too bad.”

“Why not just kneel on the mattress?” I watched as his eyes flicked down toward the mattress before meeting mine again, “. . . if you want.” I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. There was a moment of shuffling before the mattress decompressed under Steven’s weight and he continued cleaning and re-bandaging. We both sat in silence, out breaths being the only sound in the room. My eyes remained closed but my ears strained to hear every little move that he made, not wanting to be taken by surprise.

At one point, while cleaning along my back, Steven must have thought that I had dozed off because he quietly began to hum under his breathe. The tune was unfamiliar, but still put me at ease. The tune continued for a few more moment, some notes repeating themselves and Steven’s voice sometimes tapering off before growing louder again, as if re-remembering the song. The cycle of humming continued for a few more moments before Steven stopped and, with a final gentle stroke down my side, stood from his spot on the mattress. My heavy eyes forced themselves open and watched as Steven quietly left the room, his arms weighed down with soiled bandages and medical supplies.

My eyes closed once more, and this time I did begin to doze, head pillowed on my arms and legs stretched, when a muffled “goodnight” filled my head and sleep pulled me under.

 

***

 

The sounds of the barn woke me, the creaking of wooden beams. the subtle shuffling of blankets in Betty’s room, and the sound of a child’s giggling. My eyes opened slowly and took in the area around me, Steven must have closed the door after he had left last night. I pushed myself off of my side and winced when my shoulders and back throbbed. The stark whiteness from the bandages reminded me of why Steven had been in the room to begin with. He was so hesitant and gave me a chance to say no to the situation. 

My hand was rubbing absentmindedly at a larger bandage closer to my underside when I heard the giggling and an excited shriek seep from underneath the door. Pushing myself completely off of the mattress, I quickly crossed the room and opened the door, following the sound out the front of the Barn. I squinted at the sunlight shining right over my head,  _ what time was it? _ I looked around and noticed how empty everything looked. As I was looking around I didn’t notice the small body running towards me before I felt a small form run headlong into my front legs. A quiet “oof” came from the body that lightly bounced back after making contact with me. Looking down I was met with the sight of the culprit, a little body with scrawny legs, a ruffled look to both his fur and hair, decorated with twigs and leaves, a pudgy belly, and the largest pair of green eyes I had ever seen. Isaac. 

The small wave from the night before flashed to the forefront of my mind as I stared at the tiny foal and he stared back with his big eyes. I blinked and tilted my head slightly and he mirrored my actions, the corners of his mouth quivering.

“Where is your mother?” I bent forward, careful of tight bandages, to look Isaac more in the face. He looked away for a moment, eyes following the dirt road that lead to and from the front of the house, “they are at the meadow with Steven.”  
“They?” His head bobbed up and down a few times before continuing to stare me down, seeming to think that was answer enough. Doing another quick look around the field I noticed a figure lying near the pond. I was about to make my way toward them when a tug on my hand pulled my attention back down to Isaac whose smile was now in full view and his freckled cheeks were flushed in excitement.

“Play with me!” The soft voice fit the small body. His grip on my fingers tightened and he pulled a few more times before letting go and running a few steps away from me. Without realizing it I had moved forward a few steps before stopping again and looking back toward the figure.

“Ronan?” My head whipped around to face Isaac again, his gangly legs carried him back towards me and he pulled on my hand again, “please?” I almost groaned out loud, those eyes had gotten bigger and they looked like they were beginning to mist with tears. The mix of his eyes and the lip that jutted out in a pout shattered my resolve and I allowed Isaac to pull me along behind him. 

Something so small can’t be that difficult.

 

***

 

My hooves stumbled over the threshold of the Barn and my breaths panted out in heavy heaves. How could such a small body have so much energy? The child must have pulled me from one end of the ranch to the other, multiple times, and when I started to hesitate he would pull the pouty lip and the misting eye and I would be back to chasing after him. 

A second, lighter, set of hoof beats followed my own and I closed my eyes. I can’t go chasing after him again, my wounds had barely begun healing and I could already feel the sticky wetness of blood underneath the bandages.  

I was bracing myself to say no, I wouldn’t make eye contact Isaac while I told him that I couldn’t go out and play again. I wasn’t expecting a small hand to curl around two of my fingers just before I turned around. Looking down I watched as Isaac tiredly rubbed at his eyes with a closed fist. He yawned largely before placing his thumb in his mouth, his eyelids fluttering, trying to stay open. 

I turned my head toward the room that I had slept in the night before and smiled, I guess it’s my turn to drag him after me, I tugged lightly on Isaac’s small hand and he followed me without complaint, practically sleeping on his hooves. I guess all of his running around wore us both out.

I settled myself down first, getting comfortable on the mattress, and gently pulled him down beside me. His long legs curled themselves securely underneath his body and he quickly leaned against me. He curled his body to fit into mine and promptly fell asleep, still suckling on his thumb. Hesitatingly only for a second I wrapped my arm around his thin shoulders and I pulled him even closer to my side. His warm puffs of breath spread across my chest and I gained comfort from that. I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow considering how I was lying, but I didn’t dare adjust and risk waking Isaac. 

As I watched him settle down fuzzy thought filled my head, a herd that always ran through the mountains. Long winter nights that were spent curled into large groups for warmth and sometimes just for the comfort of having another at your side in a world that seemed to big.

I shook my head, the memories dissolving, and looked down at Isaac once more. He looked content with the heat coming from my body keeping him warm. His free hand was curled into a fist and tucked under his chin. His tiny face nuzzled against my chest before stilling with a happy sigh. My hand raised and brushed across his brown hair, pulling out loose twigs and brushing it out of his face. Just as my mother had. 

“Good night Isaac.” I whispered the words before settling down myself. Strangely, with Isaac’s small body curled into my own, the walls surrounding me felt less like a prison and more like safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some feedback, tell me if you guys think this is moving too fast. Like, I Ronan's way of thinking changing to quickly from what he first thought of Steven, and humans and general, to what I wrote out now or is the pacing ok?

**Author's Note:**

> So, short and shitty first chapter I know, but I promise it will get better! I just need to update the chapters. I Have up to chapter 5 written so they should be uploaded soon.
> 
> Tell me something, I have pictures for the centaurs that have been introduced and others that will be making an appearance, if you would like me to upload a page just dedicated to what I think their horse half looks like I can put it up as well. I have also added written descriptions of their human halves if you want those as well.


End file.
